


a god's pawn.

by minoiresque



Series: hadesborn. [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other, all the gods r fucking asshats yes even poseidon, no one is exempt. they are all shitty parents, poseidon is better then the others but he like knwoingly left percy w gabe, so fuck all the gods, this is an angry writing piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minoiresque/pseuds/minoiresque
Summary: a god’s pawn. or, how morrigan was convinced to help in the third titan war.recommended to read after the previous work.
Relationships: hades & his kid, who hates him for good reason
Series: hadesborn. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535840
Kudos: 5





	a god's pawn.

**Author's Note:**

> tw for: manipulation, implied death. hades is an asshat

she is in a temple, somewhere far, far away from new york. dust lines the floor & cobwebs outline every corner. whatever relics or paintings it might have had were long gone, & she can assume they were looted. or maybe, she muses, some other demigod had sold them for spare drachma. 

the idea amuses her. she certainly would have.

still, it provides shelter against the start of the storm. rainfall is light , yet she knows better by the sounds of thunder & flashes of lightning. she assumes her uncle wants her out of his sight, but it’s just a passing wonder ( she is well aware that the gods have no time for stray, runaway demigods. isn’t that how she “  _ recruited _ ” so many of them? ).

she settles down amidst a pillar, ignoring the cloud of dust that awakens with her every move. oh, that would get annoying; she doesn’t quite fancy waking up to dust in her lungs. 

so after a second thought , she decides to tug the hem of her coat up around her nose.

* * *

& she comes to in a forest. the grass beneath her is muddy, & rain pounds harder around her body. her ears hear murky sounds; is that thunder? or the clash of metal on metal? something about it makes her nauseous.

“ you haven’t heard, i suppose. ” ah. a familiar voice, yet she takes her time sitting up. hair is plastered to her face , to scarred cheek , before she decides to face her father. he looks unfazed by the weather , gaze upon some far away point down below.

“ of what? ”

“ of the earth mother. her fated awakening. ”

a pause . “ i— ”

“ no, of course you haven’t, ” he says. anger spikes at the dismissal in his tone; so self assured, so confident, so  _ bored _ . “ you’ve been off & about as you please. ”

“ every monster i’ve come across has talked about it. do you think they’ve ever been good at keeping quiet? ” she asks, demanding & quiet. “ so, sorry i haven’t come around to help yet. ”

“ if she rises, she will destroy the earth. ”

“ & when your father rose, he swore it too. ” mouth settles into a thin line at the titan’s memory, but she presses on, “ yet look who stopped him. percy jackson has done it before. he will do it again. ”

“ are you sure of it? ”

“ no, but i can’t bring myself to care otherwise. ” a careless shrug, as she leans onto her arms behind her. his own mouth twitches in annoyance, a downcast expression in his eyes. “ i’m sick of the gods, really. ”

& yes, she does relish in his anger then. serves him right, really. 

“ she will rise at camp half-blood. ”

those words send alarm bells ringing through her head. if she were to rise there… “ & nothing would be left, i presume? ” careful question to pack a thousand emotions, & his cold, answering smile is enough.

“ there will be nothing left of anything familiar if she rises. ” if. if if  ** _if_ ** . this was a test something in her sings, for how far she’d be willing to go.

“ then i shouldn’t care, should i? ”

“ do you care for the place that serves as a home, however short that time might have been? ”

“ the bad far outweighs the good, ” she spits out, because  _ fuck you  _ for your birthday present &  _ fuck you  _ for what you put me through &  _ fuck you  _ for what your whole family put the others through. he goes quiet, gaze finally settling on her.

“ even castellan? ”

blue eyes & welcoming smile & fast reflexes & best swordsman & her counselor &  _ friend _ , luke castellan. the name makes her stand, if only to stop looking at hades. “ you don’t get to bring him up, not after you used him. ”

“  _ we  _ used him? ”

“  _ your kind drove him to it _ , ” she whispers, & she hates how her voice trembles. “ if it hadn’t been for your carelessness & recklessness maybe— ”

“ so you will let the earth mother destroy the one place you had good memories of him, ” hades says, & she fights the hate that builds in her chest. this was a test, a question of her will.

how _dare _he. how _dare _he make luke a bargaining chip, how _dare _he make a point using his name. oh, she is _angry,_ but…

… warm spring days. campfire nights spent singing. days he had spent helping her with her axe. sharing breakfast & lunch & dinner.  _ you are a little sister i am glad to have. _

“ fuck you, ” she says instead, & finds herself unafraid of the dark laugh he gives her in response. the world tumbles beneath her feet—

* * *

— & she wakes up with the familiar sensation of falling, too familiar, even if years & years had passed. 

but, to her dismay, she is still in the same , dreary old temple. “ the least you could have done is take me there, ” she murmurs to the dust.

but she still packs her things . still decides to brave the rain.

decides one last time, she will be a pawn.


End file.
